bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yūshirō Shihōin
Gender There was never any mention of this guy/girl's gender was there? So why are we calling them boy and then calling them "Sister" in Yoruichi's relation box?Werebereus (talk) 20:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Firstly guys having an edit war is not the best way to go about this. Joining the site just to change that one thing is silly as we will change it back. At the moment, there was a discussion and agreed the character is more than likely female but if this is discounted in the Manga, its a simple change. Please stop edit warring you will only succeed in getting the page protected indefinitely until it is confirmed. Edit wars are unproductive. Thanks. :: I'm not sure why you're responding to me about an edit war? Im not editing, just wondering.Werebereus (talk) 20:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok I said "guys" plural because there are people joining to do it, I didn't tell you specifically to stop doing it. This is the discussion page for this character so there was little point in making a second topic just to discuss the same topic people are joining to create unproductive wars over. I followed it up by explaining the reasons and that we are not infallible so if the Manga proves us wrong we will alter it no problem. We have found instances of it being used as a girls name so it stays for now. Edit Wars serves nobody is my point. I was hoping people would read this discussion before continuing unproductive things. ::Yeah, you responded to me and said guys which kinda implies you lumped me in with them, but whatever, not important. I'm hearing the opposite tail -- the ending of the name implies she is male. And true, edit wars can be quite the nuisance.Werebereus (talk) 20:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah its not important but it was part of the same discussion so I included it in the same discussion. Regardless the page is protected until further notice now. ::::You're right that the ending (apparently) implies that she's male - but that's all it does: implies. It's entirely possible that Kubo is continuing the theme of "male stuff for the Shihōin" girls: Yoruichi uses the pronoun washi, most commonly used by old men, to refer to herself, and she most certainly isn't male. As such, the ending of the name doesn't really constitute proof of her gender; her physical appearance, on the other hand, is that of a female, at least as far as I can see.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::And just for the record, "Yushiro" is predominantly a woman's name in Japan. As Xil said, looking at just the "-shiro" suffix does not suffice as context. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::To add on to what Morph said, we already have Mashiro, a female characters with a shiro-suffix in the series, so why can't there be another. This is nothing against the poster above, but to everyone in general: Japanese is not an easy language to learn. You cannot learn Japanese from YouTube comments and forums. The Japanese language values the words, characters, and Japanese culture, they are all equally valued. Unless you are Japanese, there are some things that cannot be directly translated. Plus Kubo drew detailed eyelashes in Kubo's "female style." The name sounds feminine as well. Yūshiro is girl, end of discussion. -- 23:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Kanji As the page is currently closed to editing, I'm afraid I can't edit it in myself. However, Yushiro's name in kanji can be found here, in Japanese spoilers for the chapter: http://akkinews.net/archives/95819 四楓院・夕四郎, or, Shihouin Yuushirou. Yuushirou's kanji mean, roughly, Evening fourth son. Perhaps someone more versed in Japanese can provide a more concise meaning. I can attempt to locate the raws as well if additional verification is needed. I apologize my first attempt in a long while at contributing to the wiki is on such a contested article, but I just... I adore Yuu already so I wanted to help. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 15:37, November 20, 2014 (UTC) That's fantastic that you want to help. Our resident translation expert is Adam, you can leave a message in translation corner, and he will eventually get back to you. Just a heads up, Adam is usually busy, so it might be awhile before he gets back to you.-- 15:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yuushirou's name has the word "Yuu" in it （夕）which means evening, Yuushirou's name has number four in it (Shi). Also Yuushirou is a boy, because his hame has a "rou" part in it which is most definitely a boy's name. Shiro in Mashiro and Shirou in Yuushirou is not same. Actually, Yuushi is same as Juushi , and Juushirou is male. --DzoniSM (talk) 16:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :*sigh* We will not be determining gender based on names. Lille is clearly male and yet has a female name ("Lille" is French for "Lily", as in the girl's name). There are countless examples of females in manga and anime using terms and words usually reserved for males (e.g. using "boku" to refer to themselves) and in fact, Yoruichi uses washi (used by old men) as a personal pronoun; it is entirely possible that Kubo is merely continuing a theme with the Shihōin clan members. Since we've got all of 3 pages to go on and Yūshirō looks very much like a girl, that's what she'll be referred to as until we get any real evidence to the contrary. Closing this discussion because I'm sick of it being dragged out.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:48, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Enhanced Strength Could you add that he posses some level of strength, as in his first appearance he was able to carry those items he brought in, with ease while going at a fast speed. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Too Soon to call him a "Master" I think its a bit too soon to determined he is a "Master" of Shunpo and Hakuda, we just saw a bit of him in action, and while he has skill, I think he should have the level of "Expert" right now, its too soon calling him a "Master" CoolJazzman (talk) 14:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yea well when you find anyone who is capable of using Shunko which is a subset of Hakuda without having mastered hakuda you can then make the determination on what level someones capacity is, its not like its common.-- Personality? Should we add that Yushiro gets angry when people mistake him for a girl? When Askin did that he launched at him immediately and hit him with his Shunko, having an emotionless face in the process.--Kaestal (talk) 09:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Not only that, but also how he is so dim-witted he doesn't get sarcasm and how he gets really angry when someone insults Yoruichi too CoolJazzman (talk) 11:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Your explaining one time situations or common sense issues. Askin called him a girl he got mad about it, who wouldnt. He doesnt get sarcasm but neither do alot of people that doesnt make them dim-witted, it took years for Sheldon in the Big Bang Theory to understand sarcasm and isnt dim-witted, its a subtly and interpretation issue. Both are one time situations and not a proven issue of their personality going forward. He gets mad when his sister is insulted I find it hard for anyone fictional or real to be ok with that situation. He acted accordingly as anyone world.-- :Fair enough Sal, it just seemed like kinda an extreme reaction for somethin like that, if someone gets my gender incorrect I don't slug em but meh, he also kinda turned into a different and more fearsome person during that moment. Also, Jazzman, I am fairly certain that Askin just made fun of the techniques name, but I guess that could be viewed as an insult against Yoruichi?--Kaestal (talk) 16:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) How about saying he is overly affectionate for his sister, instead of simply "cares deeply"? Yatanogarasu (talk) 17:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Overly affectionate implies something that you cant prove in this case therefore it doesnt apply either.-- :Yushiro hasn't seen his older sister in about 100 years so he might just be kinda overwhelmed by that right now.--Kaestal (talk) 18:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Some of this might be too soon to judge, especially attacking Askin cause theyre in the middle of a battle let us not forget, but Yoruichi did say that he was too dense to get sarcasm. I thought that would be ok to add since it was said by a character in the story. Also, to the comment about not seeing his sister in 100 years, Yoruichi said she taught him shunkou recently and comment on how quickly he "mastered" it. 100 years is not quick enough for that comment--SternRitterÄs (talk) 20:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Middle Name Since Yamamoto, Sasakibe and Kyōraku all have their middle names touched upon in their trivia sections, shouldn't we do the same for Yūshirō? Yatanogarasu (talk) 23:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC)